Dark Life, True Family
by jbh14
Summary: After his second year Harry begins to undergoe some changes ones that some wont agree with, hell he doesnt like all of them, but then again who could possibly know the result of mixing phoenix tears and Basilisk venom in ones blood. Formerly Untitled
1. Chapter 1

All was quite at number four Private Drive. The residents Petunia Dursley and Vernon Dursley along with their son Dudley Dursley were asleep. The moon hung in the sky fall and shining over number four, there was nothing to suggest something was wrong. However one resident was not asleep, not that you would know that the young nephew of the Dursleys was even there. The Dursleys never spoke of him, only there perfect son Dudley, although if you asked any of school children or Dudley's teachers you'd know he was far from perfect. The nephew was not called perfect or praised or mentioned in any way, not through parties or had the boy's friends round. No photos of him adorned the walls or sat on top of the fireplace.

For all intents and purposes the boy did not exist and that's the way the Dursleys preferred it.

However the boy did exist for he was currently residing in his room on the first floor of number four. This young boy with his messy, untameable, raven black hair and bright emerald eyes; was no ordinary young boy. He was Harry James Potter, only child of Lily Jasmine Potter-nee Evans and James Michael Potter; and abused nephew of Lily's sister Petunia Ivy Dursley-nee Evans.

Harry had been staying up late reading, an activity that would make his friend Hermione proud and his other friend Ron feint from shock. He had been doing a lot of reading as of late, since for some reason it was taking him longer to get to sleep since the end of his second year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Yes Harry was indeed a wizard and some would claim a fairly special one at that.

Tonight though was different from his usual nights, at least since the end of his second year, for Harry had just read a rather interesting book on ruins, _A Beginners Guide to Ancient Runes and uses for them_, by someone Harry didn't see the point in knowing the name of; when for some unknown reason his body began to be hit with spasms of pain. Luckily if anything good had come from his time at the Dursleys it was that he had a high tolerance of pain and didn't scream out in pain like most; which was good as it probably would cause him to gain a beating from his uncle.

But as time passed it quickly became obvious to Harry that the pain was getting worse, it felt like someone was stretching and pulling him in all the wrong places. He felt his hair tingle, his chest swell slightly, and himself growing shorter. The pain continued for a good ten minutes and in that time Harry didn't know whether he had screamed or was screaming; the pain was causing him to be unable to really focus on anything.

Then all of a sudden the pain stopped, and Harry realised he was on the floor and that he felt very tired, but he still managed to make his way over to the mirror. Where to his surprise he saw a cute girl his age staring back at him with the same emerald eyes. It was also the last thing he saw before passing out from exhaustion.

Harry's last thought before darkness claimed him was the realisation the girl in the mirror was him…

* * *

**Thank you to those who took the time to review and point out my grammer mistakes, i really appreciate it.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Harry's last thought before darkness claimed him was the realisation the girl in the mirror was him…_

* * *

**CH2 **

When Harry awoke he noticed three things immediately. First, was that he was on the floor rather then on his admittedly small mattress. The second thing was that he felt more refreshed and well rested than he had in a long time. Thirdly he noticed a cute girl about his age with snow white hair sitting on the floor across from him.

He raised his hand to wave, only for her to do exactly the same. _Hang on since when do cute girls just show up in my room_, he thought, confused as to what was happening. Harry moved closer to the girl and she did the same, he was just about to touch her when he hit something.

The Mirror.

He stood up and the girl in the mirror did the same and for first time he noticed she had the same emerald eyes as him and the same scar. The scar only he had. The lightning bolt scar on his head that marked him as the boy-who-lived and defeater of the Dark Lord Voldemort.

_That's me_, realised Harry, he moved closer to his or rather her reflection. _But how?_ She wondered and _why?_ She decided to check all the changes that had been caused by her transformation.

Apart from the obvious gender changes, her eyes were still the same, scar looks the same, even her face was mostly the same although now it was more feminine, but her hair was one of the most noticeable changes because instead of raven black it was snow white. _As long as it doesn't fall I suppose_, mused Harry. Harry quickly learned her new body was completely female. There was one more change she was very grateful for, I don't need my glasses, she realised that she hadn't used her glasses all morning they were still sitting on her desk.

"Now what do I do?" she wondered. Checking her clock she found it was 9:00 and her uncle should have woken her half hour ago to make breakfast. Now Harry was worried, not because she had any love for the Dursleys; after everything they'd done it was really no wonder, but because Vernon was not a patient man, so if he hadn't woken her for breakfast something must be wrong. But what? She thought worriedly, whilst edging her way towards the door…


	3. Chapter 3

Jbh14: Hi everyone!

Vivio: Hi!

Jbh14: Ah, hello there Vivio, I wasn't expecting you here.

Vivio: (Hugs Jbh14) Well Fate-mama and Nanoha-mama said you were here, so I came to see you!

Jbh14: I'm flattered Vivio and of course I'm always happy to see you. Say Vivio-Chan why did your Mamas tell you I was here?

Vivio: Oh they said something about me keeping you busy so you couldn't escape.

?: HE'S IN HERE!

Jbh14: (Pale) oh no they've found me. (Tries to barricade door)

Vivio: (Blinking innocently like only a five year old can) I suppose it's on with the story. YAY!

**Dark Life, True Family**

"_Now what do I do?" she wondered. Checking her clock she found it was 9:00 and her uncle should have woken her half hour ago to make breakfast. Now Harry was worried, not because she had any love for the Dursleys; after everything they'd done it was really no wonder, but because Vernon was not a patient man, so if he hadn't woken her for breakfast something must be wrong. But what? She thought worriedly, whilst edging her way towards the door… _

**CH3**

Harry reached for the door handle, almost stopping several times before actually laying her hand on it. _Come on I'm a Gryffindor; I shouldn't be scared_ she thought, upset with herself for not being braver. At this point the Slytherin side of her personality, which had kept her alive all these years, reared up like a snake. _You may be a Gryffindor, but you're also a survivor, remember the hats first choice_ it said or more sort of hissed ironically.

Harry had to admit that side of her had a point; after all it hadn't been fools courage that had kept her alive since she was one. No, it had been the cunning, the survivor side of her. The ability to deceive her relatives and even her teachers into thinking she was completely submissive and subservient. If it hadn't been for the Dursleys need to blame everything on her (she hadn't meant to set fire to her uncle, honest!), then she would of stopped being punished before she was even five.

The mental battle between the lion and snake in her head went on for what felt like hours even though it was in reality only a few minutes, before she made a decision. She decided she would go out and find out what was going on and if it happened to be dark wizards or tax collectors (fear the evil of taxes!) or something, than she would run and not look back. Harry's relatives and she used that term loosely; had never done anything to inhere a sense of loyalty to them in her. As far as she was concerned she owed them absolutely nothing, except perhaps a quick death.

Oddly this seemed to appease both sides of her mind.

_Honestly I'm hearing voices in my head, as if I needed more proof that I'm nuts!_ With a giggle she reached for the door handle for the second time.

When Harry opened the door she expected many things. Dark wizards, blood, the apocalypse, zombies; but she didn't expect absolutely nothing. No noise, no blood, no zombies, just silence. Moving out of her tiny room she couldn't hear anything, no Aunt Petunia, no Uncle Vernon and definitely no Dudley. Checking the other bedrooms the only thing she found odd was that it seemed that they had all emptied there rooms of nearly all there clothes and left very quickly.

With a frown she made her way downstairs and found a note on the fridge which caused her to grin happily. The note read:

_We've gone on a business trip for the summer. Won't be back till September 2__nd__, so you'll have to find your own way to the train. The house better be in the exact way we left it, when we get back boy. _

_The Dursleys_

Attached to the note was a list of chores to be done by the time the Dursleys got back. It was quite long, but with the whole summer to herself it should only take a few days and she was free of the Dursleys.

Now if she could only find out why she was a girl, then things would be perfect.

Jbh14: (Leaning heavy against a reinforced door) Ha! That should keep them out!

Vivio: Keep who out?

Jbh14: eh no one Vivio-Chan, don't worry about it.

Vivio: oh okay (Goes back to examining Jbh14's desk)

Jbh14: Anyway readers I hope this chapter proves I haven't given up on this story. I do try to continue all my fics eventually. I know some of you were expecting something more dramatic, but I needed an excuse for Harry to have the whole summer to herself and the Dursleys have always struck me as the sought that would definitely abandon Harry if they could.

?: STARLIGHT BREAKERRRRR! (Door explodes blowing Jbh14 forward)

?: WE GOT YOU NOW!

Jbh14: EEP! Someone save me.

Vivio: Until next time (Waves cutely, oblivious to what's going on behind her)


	4. Chapter 4

Vivio: Vivio is filling in for Jbh14 because he is busy with mamas.

From behind the bedroom door: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Vivio: On with the story! (Innocent smile like only a five-year old can)

**Dark Life, True Family**

_With a frown she made her way downstairs and found a note on the fridge which caused her to grin happily. The note read:_

_We've gone on a business trip for the summer. Won't be back till September 2__nd__; so you'll have to find your own way to the train. The house better be in the exact way we left it, when we get back boy. _

_The Dursleys_

_Attached to the note was a list of chores to be done by the time the Dursleys got back. It was quite long, but with the whole summer to just her it should only take a few days and she was free of the Dursleys. _

_Now if she could only find out why she was a girl, then things would be perfect._

**CH4**

Harry smiled as she took a sip of her cherry coke, life was good. She took a look around the bar she was currently sitting in which was occupied by adults and children alike. _I'm really gonna miss this_ she realised, sadly. After going from Boy-who-lived to Girl-who-lived, Harry had come across this place. Sanctuary. A club for anyone Human, Vampire, Werewolf and lots of others, all of whom could come here and be themselves with the only rule being you want to make trouble you do it outside.

Harry was well liked by almost everyone in the club and she liked pretty much everyone too; especially the owner Vanessa who had a soft spot for the young girl. Vanessa had been the one to show Harry the club and she had helped the former boy a lot with adjusting to being a girl.

Vanessa was a several centuries old vampire that only looked to be in her twenty's and was one of the few the British ministry of magic could not touch. She was from an ancient pure-blood family and one of the only magic wielding vampires in existence. Also she was just about the only magic made vampire; having been turned by a spell instead of being bitten, making her what was known as a _True Vampire. _Apparently one of the others resided in Japan somewhere and was the only other one Vanessa knew of. Somehow Vanessa had managed to get immunity from the ministry centuries back and the Minister couldn't withdraw it, no matter how much Fudge wanted to; so she could run her club and do just about anything and the ministry couldn't prosecute her, luckily for them Vanessa was only interested in running her club and helping others or otherwise she could do some major damage.

"Are you alright Harry-Chan?"

Harry turned to her left to see the object of her thoughts sitting next to her. Vanessa could be incredibly quite when she wanted to be; sneaking up on people, especially important people, was apparently a hobby of hers. On one of her many visits to Japan Vanessa had started using their honorifics and now used them for just about anyone and everyone she met.

"I've… been better Vanessa-Chan" Vanessa insisted anyone she liked had to call her 'Vanessa-Chan'.

"Oh?" Vanessa tilted her head to the side in concern, she considered Harry a close friend despite the obvious age difference and she didn't like it when one of her friends was hurting. The Dursleys would learn that the hard way if she ever met them.

"I know I should be excited to go back to Hogwarts, but I'll miss you and the club" explained Harry. The white haired girl had grown rather attached to Vanessa and the club, some people often mistakenly thought that Harry was Vanessa's sister or daughter much to the two's embarrassment.

"That's not the only thing is it Harry-Chan" It was more of a statement then a question.

"Well…"

"You're afraid your friends wont be your friends anymore when they find out how much you've changed" After having observed humans for centuries and having once had a job as a muggle psychiatrist; Vanessa could read people very well and there was no doubt in her mind that one of Harry's biggest fears was losing her friends. The girl had been without friends or family for ten years before going to Hogwarts and making her first real friends like Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. When you denied a child something as important as that, well they tended to be very afraid of having it taken away.

Harry nodded her head sadly. Vanessa as always knew exactly what was wrong. She blinked in surprise when she found two strong arms wrapping around her securely and pulling her into a hug.

"You have nothing to worry about child, if they can't accept you for who you are, then they are not worth your time" Vanessa tone was gentle and kind but there was a force behind it that made Harry unable to disagree with her.

"Yeah it they give ya any trouble, tell us and we'll sort em out" promised Jake, one of the regular werewolf's, who was a few years older then her.

"Yeah we'll take care of them!"

"Aye friends like that, aint worth ya time lass"

All around her she could hear calls of encouragement or promises of pain to her friends should they hurt her from those in the club. Harry was very popular after all.

Wiping a tear from her eye, the white haired girl smiled the first real smile since she had met Vanessa. She had all these people looking out for her and worrying about her and moping about the place wasn't going to change anything.

"Thank you" It was probably the most sincere and heart felt 'thank you' she had ever given and it showed just how much their support really meant to her.

Still smiling Harry disentangled herself from Vanessa's hug and headed upstairs. She needed to pack after all.

Jbh14: (Stumbles into the room with only a pair of jeans on) Well what did you think? I'm not too fond of the time skip, but I wanted to get Harry to Hogwarts soon and it turned out better then I had hoped.

Nanoha: It was quite good Jbh-kun. (Hugs Jbh14 from behind causing the writer to blush)

Fate: Yes and now you can spend more time with us (Stands in doorway to bedroom in only her underwear)

Jbh14: (Sweat drops) wait what would Vivio think of this?

Vivio: (Pops out from behind the desk) I think its fine, but I don't think you have to hurt Mamas to show you care (Blinks innocently)

Nanoha: Yes Jbh-kun please be gentle with us.

Jbh14: (Looks at Fate to see she's doing a victory dance and Sweat Drops) I am not gonna win this am I?

Nanoha and Fate: (Both grab an arm) NO!

Jbh14: Please have mercy! (Dragged into bedroom and door slams shut)

Vivio: Have fun (Waves cutely) Please Review for Jbh14 who loves to hear your opinions.


End file.
